Organic electroluminescence displays using organic electroluminescence elements (hereinafter, referred to as organic EL elements) are well-known as image display devices using current-driven light-emitting elements. Due to such advantages as excellent viewing angle characteristics and low power consumption, such organic EL displays have gained much attention as candidates for next-generation flat panel displays (FPDs).
Organic EL elements included in pixels are normally arranged in a matrix. For example, in an organic EL display device referred to as an active-matrix organic EL display, a thin film transistor (TFT) is provided in each crosspoint between scanning lines and data lines, and a holding capacitance element (condenser) and the gate of a drive transistor is connected to the TFT. The TFT is turned on through a selected scanning line so as to input a data signal from a data line to the drive transistor and the holding capacitance element, and a light emission timing for an organic EL element is controlled by such drive transistor and the holding capacitance element. With the configuration of the pixel drive circuit, in the active-matrix organic EL display, it is possible to cause the organic EL element to emit light until a subsequent scan (selection), and thus a reduction in display luminance is not incurred even when the duty ration increases. However, in the active-matrix organic EL display, a manufacturing process which requires microfabrication when a structure of a pixel is finer and thinner or when the number of pixels is greater, an electrical defect such as a short circuit and a release of the organic EL element occurs. Especially when the organic EL element has a short circuit defect, even if a forward direction bias voltage corresponding to a signal voltage is applied to a pixel having the organic EL element, current preferentially flows in a short circuit defect portion. As a result, current corresponding to a forward direction bias voltage does not flow in the organic EL element and the organic EL element does not emit light normally. With this, the pixel becomes a dark spot.
Conversely, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of detecting a defective pixel arising in the organic EL element and repairing it in the manufacturing process of the organic EL display device. The manufacturing process of the organic EL display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes manufacturing the organic EL element, detecting whether or not the organic EL element is shorted, and selectively applying a predetermined voltage to between a cathode and an anode of the detected organic EL element for performing open destruction on the shorted defective portion. With this, in the shorting defective pixel, it is possible to perform open destruction on the shorted defective portion without degrading the normal portion and to repair the shorted defective portion.